Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to golf training devices, and more particularly to a golf putting trainer device configured to provide a golfer with a consistent putting stroke of proper form.
Background of the Prior Art
Golf is a sport that has enjoyed popularity and garnered enthusiasts for hundreds of years. Throughout the history of the game, golfers have continuously strived to improve their game. Moreover, a critical part of the game, and a major contributor to a golfer's score in any game, is putting—typically the final strokes the golfer takes to sink their ball into the hole. The development of a consistent putting stroke of proper form is thus essential to the typical golfer's goal of lowering their score.
Mastering the art of putting, however, requires regular practice. Moreover, practicing a putting stroke that is not of proper form can produce a consistently poor stroke, which is obviously counter to the typical golfer's goals. Thus, it is important that as a golfer is practicing their swing, they are practicing a swing of proper form, and are provided feedback throughout that practice on whether or not they are practicing such proper form.
More particularly, in order to produce a proper putting stroke, a golfer should follow the basic mechanical tenets of (i) keeping their eyes over the ball, (ii) having proper alignment of the putter face to the target (i.e., the hole), (iii) applying topspin to the ball to enhance distance control and maintenance of the putting line, (iv) keeping their backstroke in alignment with a center line, and (iv) an accelerating stroke for consistency and distance control. Likewise, in order to produce a proper putting stroke, a golfer should also follow the basic subjective tenets of (i) developing a “feel”, or instinctive ability, and (ii) developing the ability to visualize the proper putting line. Feel for distance is especially important when putting to a “breaking hole.” If the putt is too fast, it will not have enough break, and if it is too slow, it will have too much break, often missing the putt as a result. Last, it is important that the golfer have confidence in his line and his ability to read the green, and thus must practice on a variety of holes of varied geometries having various degrees and direction of break to properly develop the “feel” necessary to properly read the greens.
Thus, in order for a golfer to improve their putting game, it is important to apply the basic mechanics and to develop a proper “feel” and ability to visualize their putt. The development of these skills requires controlled practice, where that controlled practice exemplifies a putt of proper form.
While numerous golf aids have been provided in the past, there remains a need in the art for a putting trainer device that can aid a golfer in the development of a proper putting stroke through practice of a putting stroke of proper form, and that provides feedback to the golfer that they are in fact practicing proper form. Such a device should have a visual aid that helps the golfer to develop proper visualization of their putt, and should provide a physical aid that ensures that the golfer maintain proper form (including initial alignment, maintaining such alignment through the backswing, and applying topspin to the ball) throughout the putting stroke.